


Venedig by Measuringlife [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Der Tod in Venedig | Death in Venice - Thomas Mann, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Venedig by MeasuringlifeGermany/Italy, Death In Venice.





	Venedig by Measuringlife [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Venedig](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/333944) by Measuringlife. 



> originally posted on LJ in 2010

**Title** : Venedig

 **Author** : Measuringlife

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Hetalia/Death In Venice

 **Character/Pairing** : Germany, Italy, Aschenbach

 **Rating** : PG

 **Warnings** : None

 **Summary** : Germany/Italy, Death In Venice.

 **Text** : [here ](http://measuringlife.livejournal.com/579140.html)

 **Length** 0:09:20

Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Venedig%20by%20Measuringlife.mp3) 


End file.
